Creatures and Beasts of the World
The world is filled with many Monsters, beasts and other sapient beings, each hailing from all other the explored world, and some from places even further afield. Note: This page is open for any of the players to add additional races to, just be sure to have a short paragraph description. -Nykirnsu Ailuropians- '''A species of extremely fat black and white beings native only to Seramika. Not many truly know about this limited group of beasts, due to their near inability to breed or find food for themselves. However the penalty for killing a Ailuropians is death by extreme torture in Seramika, some cite the extreme protectiveness of the creatures as a sense of cultural pride, some believe that the Ailuropians are actually the rulers of Seramika, but this theory is regarded as idiocy '''Trolls: A fairly unpleasant beast, the troll is usually divided into two different sub groups, the one so stupid that they simply destroy any non-troll thing they come across, and one just smart enough to yell a few swear words and derogatory phrases while destroying any non-troll thing they come across Dragons: One of the most dangerous monsters imaginable, nearly every single landmass on the planet (and certain places in the ocean) has a certain type of Dragon. With some ranging from the size of Imperial buildings to just large enough for an Awk to ride, in fact it is believed thousands of years ago a certain type of flightless dragon became smart enough to use tools and eventually evolved to be the Drakenkiin. Undead: Men, women and children twisted by ancient artifacts or evil necromancers, the undead are (at least in high concentration) mindless monsters that would kill their own family members if asked. Every kill is a new friend, and every destroyed town is a possible reunion Slimes: One of the more curious creatures in the world, slimes seem to have no true purpose in life other then simply jiggle around occasionally attacking what comes around. There have been strange reports of special slims dissolving the clothing of maidens, but this is a simple myth (Suqa has tried) Kolbolds: Second only to the goblins in sheer annoyance, the Kobold are a race of doglike creatures that are usually found as the dime a dozen fighters of greater smarter forces. 'Imps: '''Imps are one of the most infuriating creatures that the world has, just smart enough to make you want to beat the shit out of them and just fast enough so that you can't. They hate everyone but hold a special hatred of Awks, having experienced contact with them after stowing away on the first Imperial cruiser to Wastelandia and immediately taking a disliking to them. Having recently formed both 'Reclaim Wastelandia' and the III (Iu Iuk Ikan) it has become quite in fashion to kill Imps in Awk culture, with Thwark's new milkshake with a 'secret ingredient' becoming very popular with those who love to drink the things they hate. '''Banshrae: '''The kind of beast everyone hates but is never confident enough to say it out loud, Banshrae are notorious for not giving a shit about most things. They're legendary for getting on the Imperial list of dangerous and malevolent creatures, despite being smart enough to be a race of their own. This is most likely due to their penchant for attacking people for no reason, and a very strongly worded letter to the city of Bahalla by a concerned Drakenkiin citizen '''Automatons: '. Automatons aren't born but created, either at the mass produced mechanical womb of Warforged Industries in Seramika, or at the individual shaking hands of the world's many mad scientists. The automatons do range in complexity, with some sharing some small perception of human empathy, and others simply harder, better, faster, stronger warriors...this range has lead to many an empathetic robot to be destroyed, and many a gullible wanderer quickly cut up by a ruthless Auto's weapons 'Driders: '''There are two types of Arcahnaphobia, the irrational 'oh no this small little spider will kill my family' and the rational 'oh god this gigantic spider person will and has killed my family'. Driders are well known for allowing treasure hunters to enter their web filled cave only to block the exit and eat them, occasionally mimicking this tactic by letting the treasure hunter get away, let them fall asleep and then kill their family. Driders can be found nearly all around the world and some are benevolent at times, however one Awk managed to almost completely halt the colonisation of Wastelandia by pretending the Driders are 'EVERYWHERE' there, he is now hailed as a hero amongst his people '''Elementals: ''What is worse then an angry ghost that wants you dead?' a question that had been asked for numerous years before the discovery of elementals, the answer is easily 'A ghost that wants you dead, that is also constantly on FIRE'. Borrowing the many forces of the world, elementals are extrememly dangerous or completely harmless depending on what race meets them, with quite a few fire immune Drakenkiin owning fire elementals, and many Grey elves fearing that the same elemental would get within a few miles of their precious Grey forest. '''Drakodiles: '''Called a 'Hutok' by the Awks of Wastelandia's north, the drakodile is a rarely seen eight-legged, winged reptile inhabiting the wetter parts of the region. The drakodile is ruthlessly territorial, typically defending its home against any other animals, even other members of its own species. Aside from its strange anatomy, its most striking characteristic is its bacteria-laden breath, which it uses to ward off intruders. Category:Animals Category:Races